


Sweet Soirée

by doridoripawaa



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cake, Cooking Lessons, Edelgard needs a BREAK, F/F, Fluff, Gay, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Byleth wants to help Edelgard's silly little wish come true.





	Sweet Soirée

_ "Ugh... I'm so sick of it all. There is so much to be done, yet all I encounter are new problems and pitfalls." _

Please, do not do that. Do not despair. Allow me to help you.

_ "Ugh... Sometimes I wish I could spend just one day doing absolutely nothing and gorging myself on sweets!" _

What else could I say in this moment? Before I even had the opportunity to consider my words or ponder other options, my heart spoke before my mind could catch up.

_ "Let's do just that." _

At the time, the white-haired young woman did not appear to take me seriously. On more than one occasion, others had told me that my self-expression was lackluster. They often told me that my words failed to match my dull tone, or that my gestures were sharp and cold.

An ashen demon is what they called me. Perhaps this stoic nature, for which I was at a loss to be able to change, had led my student to believe that I was attempting to tell a joke.

But when it came to Edelgard, I was always dead serious.

_ "Do you mean it? Just the thought makes me happy." _

Maybe she did not genuinely believe that my intentions were true, but she wanted to have faith. She wanted some hope of relief, relaxation, and respite, no matter how ephemeral. 

At that moment, that was enough for me to decide to make her fleeting dream a reality.

* * *

A few days passed, and Edelgard never brought up the conversation we shared in her quarters.

Why would she? The words that we exchanged clearly were not intended for the public ear to hear. She had cut herself open and let her heart spill out. Every vulnerability and insecurity that she struggled to keep bottled up beneath her imposing presence had crept out like spectres in the dead of the night.

How many ghosts did she see when she revealed her truths to me?

I had no desire to dredge up painful memories. I simply wanted to grant her a moment of idling. I wanted to grant her simple wish. Any schoolgirl could have a light-hearted desire to gorge on sweets and forget about responsibilities, and Edelgard deserved a moment of peace more than anyone. Someone as confident and as bold as her should be able to define her own schedule, but…

_ "But... Hubert would never allow it." _

Her loyal retainer never seemed to leave her side, and even when he did, he somehow knew of every action she took. He would be an obstacle, but I had faith that I would be able to circumvent his ever watchful eye.

I had in fact managed to spend time alone with Edelgard in her quarters, after all.

These were the types of thoughts that flooded my head all week, even as I taught my classes, supervised weekly activities, answered inquiries, and maintained my own training regimen.

Finally a free day arrived once more, and I exited my room with only one mission on my mind.

"You seem to be eager to rise this morning," a voice murmured, resounding deep within my chest. "I have never seen you so keen to start your day, neither as a mercenary nor in your life here as an instructor." Although I could not see her face, I was positive that a smirk had crept onto her petite pink lips. "Tell me… how much of a stranglehold does that peculiar girl have on you?" Soft laughter began to rock my chest and spread throughout my upper body, almost prompting me to laugh alongside her. "Be careful," Sothis warned at last, once her amusement had apparently begun to fade. A grave tone coated her next words. "She may still be a child, but she has the eyes of an emperor."

Right now, my concern was not with Edelgard, but with a different member of the Black Eagles. I checked the classroom, the training grounds, the library, all to no avail. I secretly hoped that he was already in the kitchen, but that mop of pumpkin-colored hair was nowhere to be found.

"Ferdinand von Aegir!" I exclaimed as I entered the stables area. 

"I am Ferdinand von Aegir!"

The exact response I was hoping to hear.

A familiar face poked out from one of the stables, beaming widely at me. "Professor!" Ferdinand was kneeling beside one of the horses, gently brushing over her coat with a fine comb. He rose to his feet with a stretch, then dusted the tufts of horse hair off of his jacket and pants. "I certainly hope you have not been searching for me for long. Do you need my assistance for some purpose?"

I smiled politely at Ferdinand, who was always courteous and always made an effort to appear gentlemanly whenever he spoke to anyone. His pride as a noble led him to maintain an excellent reputation, which is exactly the reason why I sought him out.

"Actually, yes. Wonderful job taking care of the horses, by the way, but I thought you and Petra were assigned to do that task yesterday?"

Ferdinand quickly shook his head with a chuckle. "Allow me to assure you, Professor, that we did our job at the proper time! I simply enjoy tending to these majestic beasts whenever I have the opportunity. 'Tis only proper for a noble to see to the health of his beloved, trusted steeds, after all."

With that type of mentality, Ferdinand would never be able to reject a request from someone in need, especially if that someone held a position of authority over him. "Ferdinand, you frequently enjoy tea, do you not?" I was not exactly the type to beat around the bush; getting straight to the point would be beneficial for both me and the girl whose wishful thinking continued to occupy my mind. The girl who always occupied my mind.

"Yes! I do not mean to brag, but I consider myself somewhat of a connoisseur." He puffed his chest out slightly, and I barely stifled a chuckle as I heard Sothis begin to guffaw from deep within me.

"What a character!" she cried out with a laugh. "This fellow never fails to amuse me!"

I did my best to ignore her and proceed with my next inquiry. "Do you tend to have cookies, cakes, or other snacks when you have tea?"

Ferdinand almost seemed stunned by my innocent question. "Why yes, of course! What is tea time without a scone to dip into one's tea? They make a perfect marriage and satisfy the stomach and taste buds alike."

I nodded slowly, absorbing his words with even more glee than I expected to feel. "Do you know how to bake any treats, then?" When he nodded, I felt a strange pang in my chest, and despite myself, I felt the corners of my mouth beginning to turn upward. "Would you teach me?"

Hesitation. A moment of silence that seemed to last for eternity. "Right now?" Ferdinand asked, as his gaze traveled back to the stables. "I certainly would not be opposed, Professor, but… perhaps I am not the one best suited to the task…."

The smile quickly dropped from my face. "I understand," I stated simply. Although I was admittedly surprised, I had no reason to force him; I would simply turn to my second option. "I will ask Linhardt, then--"

Faster than even I could react, Ferdinand leaped over to stand before me. He bowed deeply once, then twice, then three times. "It would be my honor to cook alongside you! It is my duty as a noble to repay you for all of the instruction you have gifted to me! Let us make haste to the kitchen at once!"

"How predictable! You played him like a fiddle!" Sothis laughed during our entire journey to the dining hall.

* * *

A soft rap upon the door.

No response.

A second tap, slightly louder.

No response.

Unease began to stir in the pit of my stomach. Carefully I reached my hand into my bag and gave the boa fruits inside a gentle squeeze. Their plump, soft flesh reminded me of the important reality of the task at hand. They reminded me of all of the steps I had successfully passed thus far. Cooking with Ferdinand. Tending to fruits in the greenhouse. Trial and error, again and again, until I had triumphantly made a tasty treat. Now I stood at the top of that metaphorical staircase, and the only object standing in the way of my goal was a simple wooden door.

After one more reassuring clench of the fruit, I leaned forward and hissed, "Edelgard. Edelgard von Hresvelg." I knew that if I pounded on the door with any more ferocity, I would cause Hubert to stir. If he were to catch sight of us, my entire purpose would be defeated.

Finally the door gently creaked open, and a curtain of white cascaded before my vision. "Hubert, is that you? What do you want at this late hou- My teacher!" A wide pair of lavender eyes gazed up at me, and hastily a pale hand reached out to grab me and pull me inside. Rather gladly, I acquiesced.

"Can I… help you?" Edelgard, who had seemed so composed when opening the door, had melted into a flustered mess when she realized that her guest was not the person she expected to see.

"I actually do need your help, Edelgard," I informed her. "Can you spare a couple of hours?"

"Hours?" Edelgard echoed, sounding intrigued but also somewhat guarded. "Are we heading somewhere?" Her tone was not critical or condescending, but on the contrary it was merely… curious.

"The kitchen," I stated. Without offering any explanation, I opened the door once again. "Grab your boots, Your High-" Her words from the other night flashed into my mind.

_ "With you by my side, I'm somehow free to be not only a leader but... simply Edelgard." _

"Please hurry… Edelgard."

* * *

"How much sugar do we require, again?" Edelgard furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes as she attempted to measure out a precise amount of the granular white ingredient in front of her. She squatted until she was eye level with it, and she craned her neck to try and capture her measurement from every possible perspective. "Is this correct, Professor?"

Something about seeing the usually self-assured, confident princess kneeling over and agonizing over a cup of sugar was surprisingly amusing. This was the same young woman who could wield an axe with ferocity and slice a log in half without splintering the wood.

Apparently her proficiency in the training grounds and in the classroom did not carry over to  _ this  _ battlefield.

"That's exactly one half of a cup," I told her with a nod, and she looked so pleased that she resembled one of the courtyard cats with its ears perked up in excitement. "However… that happens to be salt, not sugar." 

A bright red spread across her pale cheeks. Her embarrassed posture seemed akin to tucking her tail between her legs and flattening her ears as she stared dejectedly down at the cup before her. "M-my apologies, my teacher," she stammered. "I will correct this at once."

Something about seeing her look so defeated was, in contrast to earlier, rather unsettling. I could not bare to see that expression on her sharp, but delicate, features.

Before I had a chance to speak, though, Edelgard had already seemed to snap out of her brief depressed state. "Very well," she said, after briskly clearing her throat. "Is this the sugar, Professor?"

"Yes," I affirmed curtly, still slightly shocked by her rapid change in demeanor. Focus, Byleth. My gaze rested on Edelgard for a moment as she rolled up her sleeves and squatted down again, pouring the sugar very carefully so as to exact a precise measurement.

My eyes drifted over her hands and the stream of white grains, then traveled to her face. Her eyes were narrowed and she was biting her lip. Her serious expression almost prompted me to laugh, but I bit my own lip so as not to insult her. Once my eyes came to rest upon her exposed arms, they immediately flickered away. Such young, supple skin should be able to recover fairly well from most major injuries, but scars crisscrossed and wrapped around her arms like pink snakes writhing in the snow. Someone of her age should not have so many scars.

Someone of her age should not have had the experiences that would create so many scars.

"Professor, is this corr- wait." Edelgard tipped her bag of sugar a little more, then with a satisfied huff she rose to her full height. Even with her small stature, her posture lent to her intimidating appearance. With her back straight, her chin up, her hair pulled back, and her eyes glaring directly down her perfectly pointed, petite nose, any noble would feel shivers run down their spine. I could not help but smile inwardly at the sight of her establishing dominance over a simple cup of flour.

"Your measurements are perfect," I told her. "Add it to the dry mixture."

Edelgard leaned back and folded her arms over her chest triumphantly. "That's the last one?"

"Now we add the boa fruit. Would you care to slice it?" I reached forward with the tropical fruit nestled safely my hand as I lightly gripped it with my fingers, feeling its supple, soft skin under my gentle touch. "They are fresh, so they may be very juicy," I warned her.

"Fresh?" Edelgard echoed as she plucked the plump package from my palm. She almost sounded skeptical. "I assure you my teacher, I can-- goodness!"

Seeds and syrup spilled from the slices splayed out before her. "You must have harvested these just this morning!" she breathed. "Amazing…." Her attention shifted to her now sticky hands, and she scowled. The princess vigorously began to flap her hands, trying to shake the sap from her skin.

"I-I am sorry," she stammered suddenly. "I should have asked for water or a towel." She began to pull her hands back into her chest. "I must have looked like an impatient chil-"

Before she could completely withdraw into her shell once again, I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Gently but firmly, I pulled her close to me, so that her hand was within reach of my face. Carefully I leaned forward and, with parted lips, placed her index finger against the rough surface of my tongue. "This works too," I murmured, and I began to close my mouth around her tender, slender finger. The sweet sticky syrup of the boa fruit was entrancing, and I eagerly swept my tongue around to cleanse her finger and quench my palate. 

Finally I drew her hand back through my closed lips, producing a soft smacking sound in the process. "Fresh boa juice is so tasty…" A smile began to creep onto my face as the warm, refreshing flavor spread throughout my body. I was about to go for Edelgard's second finger when she suddenly yanked her hand away from me. Dazed, I looked up at her and tilted my head to the side in confusion. Why was her face beet red?

"I… I…" For once, the brilliant tactician and model student Edelgard von Hresvleg was at a loss for words.

"At any rate, I think I'll cut the fruit so that you can wash up," I suggested casually. I still could not conclude why she looked so flustered. "Did you want that boa syrup for yourself?" Was she mad at me for taking the boa juice from her? "Also, you looked like a swan." 

"A… swan?" Edelgard had finally regained her voice, although her whisper was hardly audible over the sound of the water pouring over her hands.

"A swan," I repeated. With her porcelain skin, platinum hair, and always graceful posture, how could I see anything else but a swan taking flight? "The fruit is ready," I announced. "Let's bake these cakes."

* * *

"Oh… oh!"

Blissful moans resounded throughout the dining hall, echoing in the empty space.

Empty except for the two young women having a moment of rest, a moment of peace, a moment of absolute joy.

"My teacher… my teacher! Mmm!"

I remained silent, preferring to eat away instead of making unnecessary sounds or responding to my partner's. I certainly did not mind her expressions of excitement, though. After all, she was the reason why I had orchestrated this night in the first place. I just nodded, allowing the warm flavor to coat my tongue and my lips, and swallowing delicately so as not to lose any of the precious juice that decorated each delectable bite.

"I had no idea you could teach me in such domestic affairs, too."

Edelgard finally came up for air, and she swallowed hard before continuing to speak. "So soft… My teacher, this is the best cake I have ever tasted in my life! Are you sure you were raised as a mercenary?" she teased.

"Was that… a joke?" I asked around a mouthful of boa. After I finished my bite, I reached up and began to swipe my tongue around my sticky fingers. I was completely transfixed by the crumbs and syrup clinging to my hands that I almost did not notice Edelgard's gaze boring into me. Almost.

"... Never mind. I can believe it," she sighed, but she finished her sentence with a warm smile. 

Not the reserved, guarded smile she gave her classmates. Not the fake smile she gave the other professors or even lady Rhea herself. A genuine, innocent, childish smile. The smile of a girl in love.

And perhaps the most beautiful smile that I have ever had the pleasure to see.

"I told you that we could do it," I stated at last, after wiping the residue on my fingers onto my shorts. 

"Oh, I had no doubt," Edelgard declared with an air of self-importance. Having finished her portion of the cake, she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "The fluffy texture of this cake matches so well with the fruit. I knew it would turn out to be delicious once you described it to me." As she raised the napkin to her face once again, she paused for a moment, as if deliberately trying to hold it there. "Even for a novice like me." Were her cheeks turning pink? With the napkin in my way, I could not see her entire face to be sure.

In any event, I felt the need to clarify my statement. "That's not what I meant," I said, admittedly rather bluntly. "I knew you would be able to handle this cake if Ferdinand could." A gentle prodding from Sothis prompted me to add, "Do not tell him, but yours was far fluffier and more flavorful."

Now I was positive that her face was getting pinker.

"I meant that we would be able to one day sit around and gorge ourselves on sweets," I continued. "I promised you."

Edelgard's grip on her napkin tightened, as if she had been caught off guard and suddenly gotten on the defensive. "You… you remember that?"

For the second time that night, I gave the princess a blank look, utterly perplexed. "How could I forget? Try as I might, I could never forget anything about you, Edelgard."

"Edelgard…" She mumbled her name, as if mulling it over. "Yes. Tonight, with you, I am just Edelgard." 

There it was again. That smile.

"We had better get you back to your room, before Hubert notices your absence," I said at last. With a grunt, I slowly rose to my feet and then extended my hand to Edelgard. "Oh, did you want the last bite of my cake?" I added as she reached out to take my grasp. I had noticed her eyes drifting over to my plate on more than one occasion this evening.

"Actually, may I?" Her eyes twinkled like an excited schoolgirl's as she gazed longingly at my last sliver of the baked treat.

"We certainly should not waste it." I kneeled down and scooped the cake up on my fork, then leaned towards Edelgard. "Open up."

"My-my teacher… I am not a child," Edelgard huffed before taking the fork from my hands.

"Oh?" I waddled over towards her, then leaned in until our noses were touching. Edelgard's face grew redder as the gap between us closed little by little, but to her credit, she never backed down. "Then explain the crumbs on the side of your face," I breathed at last. "I've got them," I added quickly, seeing her begin to lean back and reach for her napkin. With the swiftness of a black eagle, I dove in and licked the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. My lips and tongue rested against her cheek for a brief moment, and we just sat there, both simultaneously unaware and too aware of the situation.

"Maybe it's a little uncouth, but it is more effective," I stated at last as I pulled away. "Let's head back, Edelgard."

_ "But you... you have been a brilliant light. Somehow, you have chased the darkness away. And for that... I will always be grateful." _   
  



End file.
